


An Abundance of Crooked Affection

by xoKyaryxo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoKyaryxo/pseuds/xoKyaryxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A dismal end is inevitable yet humanity's streak of being greedy erupts tension between two powerhouses. Among the unethical acts to achieve victory, Toris perceives the world confined by barbwire not worth living for. Until he meets a man who works for the enemy. Despite that, how does love blossom under a world with no sunlight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abundance of Crooked Affection

 

_Chapter One: Hung up on Dopamine_

The birds chirped a peaceful hymn. The Sun graced the tasteful buildings with its luminosity. The clouds were plump and white as they slowly waltzed to the east. It was a harmonious spring with scarlet tulips in bloom, they were aligned in the plots of dirt against the buildings. Such a heartfelt scenery could not have provided such an aura of trepidation. Surely?

The tan cinderblocks adorned with electrified barbed wire told another tale…

The world known as Earth was quickly fading, or rather plummeting to a colossal wasteland. Slowly but progressively was Earth meeting its end to provide a home to humanity. The arctic has met extinction. Landfills have grown to the size of cities. Fauna and Flora alike have decreased in species. Soon the world would be painted the color of a lifeless Russet.

Most countries have combined to avoid meeting their own extinction, while tension for a fifth World War was the discussion of the media. Countries unmarred by the perturbed truth are left to either enjoy the last days or hindered to prepare for battle. Only two powerhouses were left after the fourth World War. East Liberated States and West Autarchy Provinces. Due to the West's inclining percentage of obsolete land, tension between trading and borderlines have been stressed throughout the decades.

However…

These extravagant buildings were located in the finer parts of the west, distance great from the nearest wasteland. This is where the answers lie if West were to engage in war with its eastern counterpart. Time was emphasized thoroughly and critics approximated Earth's functionality to conclude in the early years of the twenty-second century.

Therefore, many projects must be finalized before the next winter. Stated projects slept and ate within these fraudulent confines.

The nature of these projects and their participants shall embark them through a parlous expedition as they succumb to unexpected instances. Shall they all perish before they see Earth in its final stage? Can the beauty of life still be regarded in this era?

_"How do you feel?"_

Toris sighed lethargically, his lungs finding difficulty to function. Eduard sat by his bed side, his gaunt face reminding Toris of their situation. Toris glanced down at his arms, cotton balls held down by band-aids, hid the syringe insertions. They gave him five injections today, three on his left arm and two on the other. How much longer were they going to realize that his body was incapable of becoming an Alpha? Honestly, having such expectations from something they themselves labeled an Omega. Were they going to keep at it until his body completely gave out from their guinea pig games?

"Like the happiest boy in the world"

Toris retorted sardonically. He closed his eyes and listened to Eduard's soft breathing. He apologized for his satirical response, he didn't mean to be caustic but this peculiar lifestyle tended to make everyone lash out. Eduard accepted his apology and remained seated on the corner of his bed. It was moments like these that he pleaded for death. He saw no future with him becoming an Alpha or even becoming accessible to Society. It seemed like this was all for the sake of torture.

"I have to go now. They'll figure out I'm missing if I don't make it to roll call"

Eduard stood up and gave Toris' leg a reassuring squeeze. Toris murmured a hoarse farewell. What they usually tend to do when their subjects finish a progression towards becoming an Alpha is leaving them to rest in their respective rooms. This was a bittersweet deal. It allowed immunity for a few days. Immunity meant to be able to lounge in bed and disregard the dreadful schedule the others had in store. However you were in immense pain and have rendered yourself vulnerable to future testing if your body passed any expectations. If your body has declined to change for the better, in their perspective, you willed Death to draw near.

Toris was able to receive immunity for an approximated three days. The injections he received were to prepare his body in transitioning into a Beta. The process was going to reconstruct his genetic code. This was their fifth attempt to transition him into a higher level of sinew. He was five times closer to Death. Sixth if this attempt failed. Toris was content in gazing at their frustrated and despondent expressions, it was his own form of revenge for toying with him. It was the only thing to look forward to.

No corrupt doctor was going to convert him into a bio-weapon…

* * *

Glass tubes filled with sanguine fluid were individually inspected. The room was narrow yet its purpose was to provide genetic coding analysis and similar uses. He inspected the first few tubes and determined the Omegas' sanguine fluid was too weak to handle the reconstruction. Thus he concluded their ineptitude. He wrote erratically on the respective subjects' dossiers. He was going to need to refine their bodies' sensitivity to the chemical exposures. Perhaps it will counteract their decrepit physique?

The last of the tubes were also from Omegas. These seemed more promising, the sanguine fluid seemed to accept the orange solution the department created. He took a sample from one of the tubes and placed it on a clean slide. He observed the new structural form using a highly sophisticated microscope. The department created a unique stem cell with remarkable capabilities to alter genetic coding. However the stem cells only attach themselves to certain subjects. The stem cells are highly parlous if handled with carelessness. The cells were created five years ago. Further research must ensue to discover their full potential.

"You should get one of your subordinates to handle the Omega blood. We don't have enough time to try and convert them. Our primary focus should be our Alphas and Betas"

Dr. Kirkland closed the door behind him. He was fully aware of what his fellow head scientist was studying. Dr. Wang shouldn't be wasting funded time on subjects that couldn't promise the fruits of their research. At minimal the Omegas have no value here, it was practically government money being flushed down the drain for their living expenses alone. Dr. Wang glanced back at the blonde man. He shrugged noncommittally.

"Diamond in the rough…Is what I'm trying to find"

Dr. Kirkland chuckled as he placed dossiers regarding Betas on the black-top lab table. He pondered why Dr. Wang didn't take his job a bit more seriously.

"Please realize our country could be facing a war. A  _bloody_  bio-weaponry war at that. Our primary focus should be refining the Alphas capabilities."

Dr. Wang began to organize his work area. He was preparing to head home. Dr. Kirkland was distracting him with much unneeded pressure, besides the constant florescent lighting was doing nothing for his train of thought. The two doctors simply remained aloof, one headed home while the other prepared for a vigorous nightshift. These two individuals never quite met a mutual understanding. The fact remained that they probably never will.

An hour passed since Dr. Wang's departure and while Dr. Kirkland had tactfully readjusted any flaws with his Betas progression into transitioning into Alphas, he managed to get some well-deserved fresh air. The man searched for the carton of cigarettes in his pocket. With a stick of tobacco pressed between his lips, the carton was placed back in his pocket. The blonde man cursed when he forgot his lighter back at his office. In an abrupt motion a red lighter appeared. A pale thumb flicked downwards and fire scorched the tip of the cigarette. The hand pulled away rather superficially.

"Thanks. Francis. What are you doing here?"

A husky chuckle drawled out beside Dr. Kirkland. Francis was never one to stray unless it involved beautiful women. Dr. Kirkland glanced back to his subordinate. A frigid breeze caused Francis to cross his arms while trying to preserve his warmth. Dr. Kirkland simply huddled close to the warmth the cigarette created.

"I finished early with your Alpha, he didn't seem to want to spar if you weren't there"

Francis solemnly told. Dr. Kirkland scowled at the other. He couldn't understand why Francis was so if not entirely lenient with his Alpha. Just because he was not present did not excuse the hour of sparring to be cut short. Francis obviously didn't take this seriously like some other men he knew. Francis graced him with a repentant expression. Dr. Kirkland wasn't buying it.

"I didn't want to believe you were this big of an imbecile but you keep surprising me each day"

Dr. Kirkland chided while Francis laughed off his lecture with slight disregard. Dr. Kirkland planned on visiting his Alpha to reinforce the authority that Francis so effortlessly broke. A few drags of burning tobacco changed the subject of conversation, Francis cleared his throat.

"Well it seems the higher-ups have sent us a specialist. He's coming in tomorrow. I heard he's from the North. A real prodigy among us quacks"

Dr. Kirkland glanced at Francis with unexpected interest. It was of rarity that the government funded them with an expert, this was purposely done to intently observe the research's progression. Undesirable results produced animosity between the funded department and the supreme government. It was easier said than done when one wished to create inhuman beings by reconstructing their molecular makeup. Francis lit his own cigarette. The lithe cancerous vapors were abruptly swept away by a malicious breeze.

"The North huh? Nothing but isolated islands and remnants of the Arctic"

Dr. Kirkland took his last inhale of the heated vapors. He placed the burning cigarette into the vine green porcelain ashtray. Dr. Kirkland seemed to abhor the mention of the joining member of the department. The good doctor was too intricate to be on good terms with anyone. Francis licked his dry lips and continued on with the conversation, the thin cigarette was loosely held by his calloused middle and index fingers.

"Now don't scold me, but the reports indicate that he strictly tasks himself with the neurological functioning of the test subjects."

Dr. Kirkland glared at Francis, he wasn't very chummy for the better of words with his colleagues. If there wasn't any indication so far, Dr. Kirkland was rather astringent with anyone and anything he concerned himself with. You either got used to it or pretended to be. Dr. Kirkland responded with a sardonic chuckle.

"Give him two weeks, this hotshot will crash from the experience here. He'll just be another bag of money flushed down the toilet"

Francis flicked his own cigarette inside the ashtray.

"Ever the distasteful one aren't you? I'm heading home. Have yourself a lovely night Dr. Kirkland"

The blonde man in the pure white lab coat had his back to Francis' retreating form, acknowledging their farewell with a noncommittal backhand wave. Francis smirked and made sure to leave the entrance unlocked for the other.

Dr. Kirkland considered the majority of colleagues here as rivals. His team were his tools. His Alpha was his living work and the epitome of his income. The government was awarding an ample amount of money to the researcher who enabled them with an ideal Alpha. He liked to think that his Alpha was closest to being ideal compared to others. He had it all planed out. Once completing the expectations and receiving the reward, he would travel to the Northeast and remain on a particular island. An island his doting great-grandmother hailed from. He would escape this calamity, and seek refuge there.

He had his ulterior motives…

* * *

Toris wiggled his toes. They had gone numb and thus given him a pinching sensation. It was their curfew and many boys were drifting to slumber in their elongated dormitory. Eduard was one bed over, he was soundly asleep with his back facing Toris. Raivis, a fellow Omega, was designated to sleep a few beds away from him. Raivis was one of the newer test subjects. He came during the acid rain season, he was not yet bereft of his civilized cognitive thinking. That is one of the many things they eliminate. A righteous thinker was an undesirable trait. A trait easily cured by disciplinary action and nefarious medication.

Raivis was much livelier. His peachy skin tone now a grim pale. Lustrous honey-curled locks now matte. Cheerful irises of deceptive hues now pertained a sullen expression. He had more of a robust nature until they broke him. He was now a pitiful and submissive fourteen-year-old. But in a way, weren't they all pitiful? The world was colored in black and white. Grey was blotted out a long time ago. Toris winced when he shifted his right arm in a certain direction. His dainty veins mourned in ache.

He remembered a time where he wished so very badly, begging from the pit of his core to convert to an Alpha. He believed if he became one then all his troubles would dissipate. He would receive delightful privileges. Sleeping in a spacious dormitory fit for only a handful of Alphas in lieu of a cramped room full of Betas and Omegas. Better meals. Higher chances of leaving the establishment. Expecting a future without constant testing and syringe insertions, no more pain. All of this if he could just become an Alpha. Except he hasn't even converted to a Beta. As time progressed, his hopes dropped. His cynicism blossomed.

He damned his very breath…

Toris became the epitome of despondency. His silent cries and warm tears during the emotionally isolated midnights were partial reminders that he was indeed human. Majority of subjects were so broken that they created defense mechanisms such as becoming void of sociality. They found solace in their minds. Their secret freedom. However they rendered themselves to mere dolls. This effect was absolutely anticipated by their captors. This suffering was in the name of winning fertile land, obtaining what is left.

He wished the last of days would come sooner…

Toris huddled under the thin sheets. The wary whispers of the others keeping him from his slumber. He put in the effort to decipher their hushed dialogue. Thinned fingers tucked back mousy locks behind a delicate ear. The whispers lowered into a mere silence. Bed sheets shifted beside him. Eduard arose from his slumber and gingerly strode over to the origin of the whisperings. Perhaps Eduard was feigning sleep? Toris felt trepidation swell up in his chest. They were stringent with their curfew schedule. Anyone caught awake past that given time was severely disciplined. Recording cameras were set at each corner of the room.

Eduard's body was slightly distinguishable with the waxing crescent illuminating past the bulletproof windows. He reached his destination and huddled close by the bedside of a fellow subject. Toris grasped the idea that Eduard was cogitating a strategy between the two subjects at their bedside. Toris pursed his lips in consternation. If they were plotting an escape, that futile attempt at freedom would result in death. No matter their sinew type. Even Alphas were killed for their attempts. Escape was suicide. It was hypocritical of him. He wanted to end his suffering yet he feared a perfect way out of his miserable life. Why was trepidation biting at him like some rabid dog? What was there to live for? Toris grasped tighter to his pillow, his eyes focused on the peering camera on the far off corner.

"During our last outing, I managed to find a hidden meadow…the cinderblock walls have no barbwire"

Their conversation continued while Toris was dwelling within his own thoughts. Were the chances of escape greater now? Would his despondency end if he believed in the subject's words? The rare feeling of happiness curled unto his lips. He needed Eduard to allow him to join their escapade. He had at least two more nights of immunity, which meant Saturday during their scheduled exercise regimen. He would get an opportunity to inquire about it. The perceptive ears and eyes with truncheons couldn't possibly catch onto their dialogue while they jogged. Successful escape or not, if the barbwire was not an obstacle then it was a plausible escape correct? His trepidation calmed within him.

He wasn't living.

He was simply existing.

* * *

Dr. Kirkland hastily managed to usher Alpha out of his room, per usual his Alpha disregarded his curfew, like most Alphas. The doctor found Alpha diverting himself by playing solo catch. Alpha was initially ecstatic to see the doctor request his presence. The two strode towards Dr. Kirkland's laboratory. The atmosphere was quite a long way from being called placid.

"You must obey all orders given Alpha! I don't care for your opinion, you must do what any authoritative figure tells you! Even if it is Francis of all people!"

Dr. Kirkland berated while he wagged his lithe finger in front of his living work. A raucous laugh escaped out of the haughty boy in front of Dr. Kirkland. The older had half the mind to slap the boy until he realized this wasn't one of their more relaxed conversations. The boy sighed gleefully, his smile irked the doctor. Not matter what the testing did to his body, his mentality was that of an unruly child. They don't mature even at the tender age seventeen. Dr. Kirkland had to get this boy to listen to order and authority. It was the last thing to do until he was sent off to the barracks.

"I told you didn't I? When we're alone its Alfred. Don't call me Alpha, Arthur"

Dr. Kirkland bit the slick flesh of his inner cheek. A lone hand smacked the boy upside the head. Another provoking smile earned the boy a pinch to the arm. Dr. Kirkland wasn't taking any of his antics tonight. Francis might have grown tired of it, which is a plausible yet irresponsible reason why he left early. Alpha was getting the better hand of most of the researchers assigned to Dr. Kirkland's team. As if they were raising a rebellious teenage boy instead of producing a bioweapon.

"No, this isn't what  _you_  want. It has never been about what you wanted, Alpha. It's about what this country needs! I won't allow any familiarities other than 'doctor' and 'Alpha' is that clear?"

The boy grimaced. A distasteful gleam in his lustrous azure irises. His oddly ruddy pigmented hand formed a fist, a fist capable of breaking cinderblock walls and the facial contours of a person. Dr. Kirkland stared down at him with constraint, his entrancing peridot irises stifled the azure's frustration. His Alpha broke eye contact and preferred to stare down at the cool tiles of Dr. Kirkland's lab. Alpha shifted his weight to his left leg. His bare feet huddled close to keep the warmth between them in. Dr. Kirkland sighed with complete dissatisfaction. He really had no one to blame but himself with Alfred's behavior.

"Forgive me, but I won't be there to spoil you rotten when you're battling out there..."

Dr. Kirkland began, his pale hand tenderly caressed the boy's head. The boy smiled at the change of heart his object of admiration had. Dr. Kirkland inwardly enjoyed this seemingly platonic relationship they had. However the truth was…

"No one will be there to coddle you, Alfred"

The boy didn't listen, or rather brushed off the heed for another day. Alfred playfully clung onto Dr. Kirkland's torso. The doctor sighed in defeat. He didn't have children, and sometimes he liked to believe it was Alfred's disposition that caused him to think thrice before putting it inside a woman. Dr. Kirkland patted the other's back, like he was a good boy. Alfred was indeed an exceptional brute of an Alpha.

"Y'know, I'm enjoying these last couple of months until I leave you. Think you'll miss me Arthur?"

The doctor had a quaint smile adorned on his face, he responded warily

"If you actually listen to me for once, prat"

* * *

It was an aberrant morning. Frost nipped at the vibrant vermillion petals of the Tulips. Overcast thickened and the clouds created their own horde in the sky. The glacial winds furthered the enmity aura the weather presented. The deep contrast from the amiable day before was theorized to be caused from the Eastern wayward air currents. The two hemispheres experienced polar seasons. The haphazard winds managed to make way to the establishment. Very unpleasant.

Eduard had already left for breakfast with the majority of subjects. An unnamed guard brought Toris his meal. It was likely the most unsavory of foods served in the country. It was portioned, very precisely in fact. A plastic bottle containing liquid of unknown flavor, that is until you let the thick content reach your tongue. A granola bar with a flaky texture, if you weren't careful you would hack on the bits. These were served for the sake of protein, it was essential the test subjects get an indefinite amount running through their veins. The only noteworthy thing about this meal was that they served different flavors each day.

Today was an artificially flavored strawberry protein shake and a blueberry protein bar with extra preservatives…

_Delicious._

Though, Toris wondered if they spiked the meal so that you didn't feel hunger until nightfall. Toris didn't put anything past these deranged minds. Nothing this tiny could naturally keep them feeling full for that long. Toris sighed when two azure tablets were placed in a saucer. Usually with immunity treatment was when these pungent vitamins were served along with meals. Toris finished his breakfast. He swallowed his last ounces of strawberry-flavored protein. The guard aloofly carried the tray away, leaving Toris to gaze outside of the window. Even the durable glass' corners were tinged with the bitter frost outside.

The winds grew ferocious, they tousled ashy blonde locks about. Amethyst irises observed their surroundings, such exquisite architecture yet it seemed far-fetched for them to be created for the sole purpose to deter any suspicion the public may ensue. Though to be under the pseudo of a juvenile detention center was quite the satirical laugh. He pondered how he would fair while his time here, it would be inevitably draining, both mentally and physically. He didn't fear any emotional distress, what could possibly bring forth such sentiments? He inwardly laughed at the thought.

"Welcome, I hope the ride was tolerable? I'm sure you'll do exceptionally here, Dr. Braginsky"

Dr. Wang greeted with an esteemed posture. The other nodded curtly, his ruddy cheeks insinuated his presence outside was longer than wanted. Dr. Wang led his colleague to the entrance of the facility. Sliding doors gave way for them, an assiduously functioning furnace blasted them with warmth. Dr. Wang ushered the other to a near elevator. Dr. Wang held down his lower eye lid, a red laser scan analyzing his cornea and pupil. A pitched beep indicated access to the elevator. The other doctor noted this function, only selected individuals were given this access. He assumed his own genetic data was entered into the system. He was going to spend most of his days above the first floor after all…

Toris yawned and cuddled closer to the thin sheets, he winced when he curdled his arms. The insertions ached and he was beginning to feel the intervals of vertigo the transitioning fluid caused. Toris furrowed his dark brows and pursed his lips. If his bed didn't stop spinning soon he was going to regurgitate the distasteful protein he ingested.

Toris closed his eyes and tried to calm the nausea that nipped the insides of his stomach. The protein was finding its way back up his esophagus, Toris made a dash out of his room. The guards were instantly alerted when Toris' lithe form set off the alarm placed above the dormitory's door frame. Toris pushed the lavatory door open and staggered his way to the sink, a pained gag escaped his lips. The aftertaste of slick strawberry remained in the back of his throat, the caustic fluid of his own stomach acid caused him to tear up. The room twirled around him, his fingers gripped tightly to the sink's counter.

The door opened with great animosity, the guards piled around him but hesitated to use force when another heap of acid and protein mixture found their way out of Toris' mouth. An unnamed guard ordered a fellow guard to contact Toris' head doctor. His knees gave up on him and he huddled close to himself. He was too weak to even lift his head-When was this damned room going to stop spinning?!

"Dr. Wang is currently occupied, we'll have to send Omega-367 to his lab until the Doc is finished"

It was cruel. Subjects were addressed by their sinew type and a generic numbering system. He had a heart and brain with blood flowing through both,  _like them_. Yet they remained void of sympathy. They stated that names were a privilege to the outsiders. He felt livid, he was in an inferior position, supporting himself with his hands and knees while the other humans were on their two feet. Dehumanizing the subjects never had a limit, it was a blessing if you could even remember your birthday.

Toris took a deep breath, the vertigo was ending albeit slowly. The room shifted side by side, as if they were on a ship. A nameless guard picked him up like a sack and flung him over his sturdy shoulder. He was far from thrilled to be in Dr. Wang's presence. When the vertigo side effects end, the affected tended to suffer from a mental blackout. Toris tried to keep his eyes open, though his eyelids felt heavy and the hazy vision was implying he was going to be inept soon. A pressure on his chest caused his heart to slow, another effect implying a blackout.

Toris took his final conscious breath…

…

"Wait here while I go get something for his nausea, his body in particular is quite sensitive to the vertigo affect"

"Don't mind me. Are these the vials used for transitioning?"

"Ah yes, I'm going to see if one of my Betas will transfer today"

"Hmm, a pretty shade of orange isn't it?"

"Hah. If he wakes up, be very aloof if a conversation ensues"

"Of course…"

A door opened and presumably closed. One of the two voices was distinguishable. The unnerving voice of Dr. Wang caused Toris to feign unconsciousness. He assumed he was in said doctor's lab, however the other party was a complete stranger. Toris rather not ensue a conversation like his doctor suggested he would do. Toris was curious. He slowly opened one of his eyes, leaving a mere crevice between his long eyelashes. His vision was not impaired like earlier, a white lab coat caught his attention. Another corrupt person was it?

The man's back faced Toris, and for that he was grateful. Toris observed the man rummage through the cabinets as he looked at the supplies within them. Toris mulled over the thought of prolonging his ineptitude, they would simply inject him with something to counteract his ailment. He had enough insertions to last him a week's worth of ache. The man closed the cabinets and turned around, Toris abruptly closed his eye and hoped the man did not notice. Toris felt a sudden weight by his leg…

The man had taken a seat by the corner of his bed!

"Seems like a prim place, doesn't it?"

Toris remained frigid. The man exhaled. The sound of cracking knuckles caused Toris to take a peek at the man, he strangely had an expression of tranquility, as if no calamity existed.

"But…this place is flowing with paupers"

Amethyst irises stared knowingly at Toris. The brunette simply exhaled lethargically. The man was aware of Toris' consciousness, which made the brunette instantly wary of him. A gruff chuckled escaped the man's lips while he ran his fingers through short ashy locks.

"I'm Dr. Braginsky, it is a pleasure to meet you little one"

Toris tried to suppress any type of facial expression, however his eyes deceived him by opening slowly to the sight of a pleasant smile adorned on the doctor's face. Toris pursed his lips while his eyes took in the sight of the unfamiliar face. The man was simply an odd kind of beautiful. He recalled the subjects taken from the North, had such a tender yet ethereal air to them, slightly like this man. His mouth moved on its own and Toris was surprised when he heard his own voice reply

"I'm…I'm…uh well, it's nice to meet you too"

The doctor quirked his eyebrows while his amethyst eyes returned Toris' gaze. He liked Toris' hesitant yet bizarre response, it intrigued him thoroughly. Toris glanced away, he avoided the man's lingering gaze. He shouldn't get carried away, he was speaking with a doctor. He shouldn't even be responding to the man's idle chatter. The man would surely insinuate suffering to the likes of him. Besides, he would get in hefty trouble if the doctor reported him to using his own name. A re-instilled conditioning to his mind would dismally ensue.

"Good, you're awake. Can you sit up?"

Toris' eyes swiftly darted towards the door, Dr. Wang came back with a tray of remedies in hand. The russet locks of Toris' head swayed when he gingerly sat up, his arms protesting in agony of the movement. Dr. Braginsky stood up in a dignified manner, his amethyst irises taking note of the pills on the silver tray. Dr. Wang made his way towards a filing cabinet, he pulled out a manila dossier. Toris began to twiddle his thumbs, a habit he acquired long ago when he first met Dr. Wang. It subtly eased the anxiety he felt within his entrails.

"Don't I need to be provided data with this subject Dr. Wang?"

Toris glanced at the man graced with ample height. The toned laced with that particular question was rather phlegmatic to the point where Toris felt deluded by the man. Any cognition of an actual sympathetic researcher burned in resentful cinders. The seemingly liberal person was just another dogmatic aggressor. He shall not fall for that fraudulent behavior again.

"Not for him, he's not an Alpha. You don't need to concern yourself with him. He's still has a ways to go before you get to work on him"

Dr. Wang joked lightly.

Toris tried to repress the urge to cringe, the doctor had a ridiculing streak to him. Dr. Braginky spared the subject one more glance before taking a seat by the nearest chair. Toris knew for a fact that this would be the last he would see of the seemingly gentle giant, it was a one in a million chance of him becoming an Alpha.

Little did he know that the he had pricked the man's heart…

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I honestly can't believe I wrote this. It was literally sitting here collecting virtual dust on my laptop, I seriously wrote this during last summer and had forgot to publish it on here! I hope you guys liked the story plot and the characters included. I really have high hopes for this story, so please review and favorite! 
> 
> Any criticism, grammatical conflicts, and questions are welcomed!
> 
> REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
